nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Hazards (Fluffball)
Hazards in Fluffball remain stationary and may cause the fluffball to lose health, either directly or indirectly. All hazards remain stationary throughout the level they appear in, and do not share any similarities in their physical appearances. Hazards Spikes Spikes are hazards in Fluffball. Appearance Spikes appear as circles arranged in a three by three grid, with five being grey coloured and four switching between grey and black showing the acts of the spikes elevating. There are four spikes placed in the middle of the top and bottom horizontal sets of three, and the remaining two placed in the middle of the left and right vertical set of three. The four spikes will alternately change between grey and black. Game information Spikes are placed in some levels and harm the fluffball one heart on contact. They do not move, and can be avoided by guiding the fluffball around these coloured circles. Treadmills Treadmills are non-harmful hazards in Fluffball. Appearance Treadmills appear as a light grey square with dark grey bars going across it. The light grey square has a black outline. Game information Treadmills appear only in levels after level 15. They are found in either horizontal or vertical lines of multiple treadmill tiles, arranged in squares or similar shapes. The treadmill on the treadmill tile will move in one direction, affecting the fluffball's speed when it moves onto one. When moving on a treadmill tile in the direction it is going, the fluffball will speed up and move quickly in that direction. This speed can be increased if the player pushes the fluffball in the same direction it is currently moving in because of the treadmill tile. If the fluffball tries to move against the direction of the treadmill's velocity, it will change direction to match the treadmill's. However, if force is applied with the line of stars, it is possible to go against the movement of a treadmill tile. Although it is possible for the player to fall off the map via most treadmills, it is possible to avoid all treadmills in a level by moving the fluffball on the small amount of ground that is next to a treadmill tile or a line of treadmills without going on the treadmill. The player could also find alternate ways around the the treadmill or line of treadmills. Disappearing tiles Disappearing tiles are a type of hazard in Fluffball. Appearance Disappearing tiles are always seen in vertical or horizontal bridges consisting of multiple tiles. Disappearing tiles appear square with straight corners, the tiles being brown and having small dark brown lines on it to make it look like wood. The bridges consist of a beam that extends between two platforms, each platform always being parallel to the other as to not stretch the bridge. Two beams are placed between two platforms, between the beams being a number of disappearing tiles. The beams appear dark brown with black next to this brown as to give a look of being cylindrical. Game information Disappearing tiles are usually the only way to get to a remote platform. Each platform of a disappearing platform will falls downwards after a few seconds of the fluffball being on the platform. Because of this, the player has to quickly rush the fluffball across a bridge, as if he is on a disappearing platform when it falls, the fluffball will die. Disappearing tiles will reappear a short time after falling. Disappearing tiles are (when viewed horizontally) usually two tiles long and a certain number of tiles wide, although there are some bridges in the game that are one tile long, these bridges being rare. Although disappearing tiles are easy to pass, and appear rarely, level 15 of Fluffball contains a large amount of disappearing tiles and is more difficult than regular levels due to the easiness of falling off a bridge. Category:Hazards Category:Lists Category:Fluffball